Theories of Liv
by Luvya
Summary: 50 different senarios of a relationship that started with a theory [Olivia John]


**_Disclaimer: Well anyone who wishes to believe that I own Law and Order: SVU may need to wish to book a room in a mental hosptial. Sorry To Disappoint you all._**

**_A/N: Originally written for the 1sentence challenge on LiveJournal. I've never written John and Olivia before in anything but friendship so I hope this turns out right._**

**_NB: This isn't a list, although not a story you can see a story if you look hard enough as a few of the sentences do link up._**

_**#1 Ring**_

_He kept the fifth diamond ring that he had brought, in his pocket with the hopes that someday he would have the courage to ask her to be his fifth wife._

_**#2 Hero**_

_He never imagined that she would be his hero, the person that would willingly give up her life for his._

_**#3 Memory**_

_They would never talk about their cases that they had worked; they would lie there and talk about happier memories._

_**#4 Box**_

_She waited patiently for him to bring out the box that she knew was in his left pocket, for she knew that when he had the courage that she would say yes but she would wait until it was time._

_**#5 Run**_

_She ran to get him out of her mind, yet no matter how far she ran- he would always be back when she returned to the squad room._

_**#6 Hurricane**_

_When she chased a suspect John wanted to correct Elliot's statement that she was more of a hurricane in the bedroom then chasing a suspect- but he didn't._

_**#7 Wings**_

_Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to fly, but then when he kissed her she didn't have to wonder- she knew._

_**#8 Cold**_

_The cold didn't bother them as they kissed, neither did the fact that the rain was pouring down and they where ultimately getting wet- they just didn't care._

_**#9 Red**_

_She had grown used to the redness of blood- but there was one thing she would never grow used to and that was his blood on her hands._

_**#10 Drink**_

_When she took a sip out of her glass that was when John knew that he had fallen in love with Olivia Benson_

_**#11 Midnight**_

_She heard the clock chime midnight somewhere in her house but she didn't care that she was still awake- she was perfectly happy watching him sleep._

_**#12 Temptation**_

_Olivia didn't know when the temptation had won out all she knew that she was glad that it finally had. _

_**#13 View**_

_John was glad his desk was where it was, he had the perfect way of viewing his girlfriend without anyone noticing and he was perfectly happy with that._

_**#14 Music**_

_She wanted the song to last forever just so she could enjoy the moment forever, while being grateful that she had pinched herself and that her wedding dance wasn't just another daydream._

_**#15 Silk**_

"_Olivia's hair," was out of his mouth before he could stop it when asked what he compared silk to and all he could do was shift uncomfortably when he knew all eyes where now on him._

_**#16 Cover**_

_Every day he tried to cover his feelings so it seemed like it was a brother/sister relationship, he knew one of these days it was going to fail, he was just glad it wasn't today._

_**#17 Promise**_

"_You promise not to hurt her?" He's amazed at how harsh Elliot is looking at him and John wonders if Olivia knows that Elliot does this but as he nods Elliot answers his unasked questioned, "Olivia, doesn't find out about this right?" he nods again and Elliot leaves the room leaving John stunned._

_**#18 Dream**_

_He's amazed that all his dreams have come true and he's having his fifth (and final) wedding night, he still can't believe she said yes but he's defiantly not complaining._

_**#19 Candle**_

_As she lights a candle she remembers him, she remembers his theories, she remembers his kindness and she also wishes that she had done something more for him._

_**#20 Talent**_

_John has always loved to watch her work with children, she has a talent with them that none of the other members can have and nobody can seem to work out why, but John doesn't care, he just likes to watch it. _

_**#21 Silence**_

"_John, what does it take for you to believe that I like you, not Elliot?" Everyone present in the squad room knew that in the silence after that one simple sentence nothing was going to be the same._

_**#22 Journey**_

_He never knew how he had managed to get to this path, what journey he had took but he was glad he had got there- he was glad to be lying beside her._

_**#23 Fire**_

_The fire in their hearts was still burning, still burning even after five years of marriage and he couldn't be happier, she was the one he was meant to be with not any of his previous wives- the fire in his heart proved that._

_**#24 Strength**_

_She held him up, giving her as much strength as she could will him to hold on and hoping beyond hope that he lived._

_**#25 Mask**_

_He wore a mask at work, trying to convince his coworkers that he wasn't in love with Olivia, yet sometimes it cracked and then he'd put another mask on._

_**#26 Ice**_

_His heart felt like ice when he admitted his feelings- he wanted to instantly take them back, do something- yet it melted instantly when she started to kiss him._

_**#27 Fall**_

_She couldn't pinpoint when she had fallen for him, she knew it was the little things that she loved about him- his theories, his arguing with Fin but yet she still couldn't pinpoint when she had fallen in love._

_**#28 Forgotten**_

_He wished he could forget about her, it was just hard to forget when she was working across the room from him. _

_**#29 Dance**_

"_You've been watching her all night, are you going to ask her to dance or not?" He looked up in surprise as Kathy Stabler sat down next to him on the bench, "and don't give me that I don't dance crap- all males dance so go ahead" She stood up and pulled him up to the dance floor, "Liv, hope you don't mind me interrupting but somebody wants to dance with you and it isn't my husband."_

_**#30 Body**_

_Watching her body move from one end of the room to the other just makes him wish this day was over or that he could have a cold shower- which ever one came first._

_**#31 Sacred**_

_She thought of his desk as sacred and wanted to glare at the new person sitting in it; she couldn't help but wish that he was still alive and tell her that everything was okay- because it wasn't._

_**#32 Farwell**_

_Using Elliot was the perfect way to leave SVU, they both knew the real reason why she was saying goodbye but he was never going to bring it up._

_**#33 World**_

_The world wouldn't stop moving if they weren't together but he knew that his heart would._

_**#34 Formal**_

_He knew that she would hate that everything was so formal but he also knew that he wouldn't have it any other way._

_**#35 Fever**_

"_I'm not a child, Livia" He complained as a thermometer was stuck inside his mouth he then made a face, "you don't have to enjoy this so much."_

_**#36 Laugh**_

_He loved making her laugh which was one of the many reasons he continued on with his conspiracy theories when he had stopped believing them himself many years ago._

_**#37 Lies**_

_She knew that the lies around the office where worth it, because it meant that she could watch him all day and have him at home as well._

_**#38 Forever**_

_He knew that love was forever and he had finally found the one person that he wanted to be with in that time._

_**#39 Overwhelmed**_

_If he knew how she felt about him he would be overwhelmed, but she didn't say anything because she knew how he felt about love._

_**#40 Whisper**_

_He wanted to shout it out loud but instead he had to settle for whispering it every time he was close enough to her, "I love you Olivia."_

_**#41 Wait**_

_She waited every night until Fin, Cragan and Elliot went home before she could kiss him and have his comfort but she didn't mind- the waiting was worth it._

_**#42 Talk**_

"_Captain, I need to talk to you" The words where out of his lips before he thought about it, he however turned and gave Olivia a smile before heading into his bosses office._

_**#43 Search**_

_She didn't know what he was searching for but she had her suspicions so she surprised him by pulling out the very box that he thought he had in his pocket for so long and bent down on one knee, "John, will you marry me?" _

_**#44 Hope**_

_He had hoped he'd never be in this situation, watching her partner pace steadily in the waiting room while his own was sitting there trying to comfort both of them._

_**#45 Eclipse**_

_As she watched the eclipse with John she leaned in closer, glad in that moment that they had no cases and they didn't have to worry about anything but each other._

_**#46 Gravity**_

_Later she would make up a weak excuse saying that it was Gravity that made her end up in that position with John, but at that moment she was quite happy where she was._

_**#47 Highway**_

_As her partner drove down the highway to yet another case she couldn't help but wish that John was there with her instead of Elliot._

_**#48 Unknown**_

_She knows that the next step is always the unknown, but she just doesn't want to watch him take it._

_**#49 Lock**_

_Unlocking his office the next morning Don was quite surprised to see his two detectives curled up next to each other but he shook his head not wanting to know what had caused the situation._

_**#50 Breath**_

_She holds a breath as she waits for his answer, she lets it out slowly as she hears the desired result and she can't help but pull him into a kiss._


End file.
